


A Simple Change

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur held on and didn't perish after the battle of Camlann. Now, back in Camelot, he and Merlin have to fix the riff that has grown between them after Merlin's revelation during the trip to the Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Change

 

The skin was smooth. Unblemished. It bore no scar that showed that mere days ago a mortal wound was there. A gaping hole that housed a piece of sword that would imbed itself into his heart and kill him. His hand, calloused and rough from years of wielding a weapon, ran over the impeccable skin. Even days after he’s been back in Camelot, alive, whole and overjoyed to be away from death’s door, at times he couldn’t fathom that he was standing in his chambers once more.

 

A trio of sharp, rapid knocks made Arthur jolt out of his musings. He quickly shrugged on his red tunic before calling out, the door easing open with a loud creak. Arthur headed towards his desk and settled into the seat as the visitor shuffled in. Glancing upward, Arthur frowned as he saw Merlin shuffle in. Refusing to gain any public recognition, the newly revealed warlock kept doing his servant duties with a bowed head and tight, polite, lips.

 

“Good morning, Merlin,” Arthur greeted as he picked up a small pile of parchment.

 

“Morning, Sire.” Merlin said softly.

 

Arthur watched over his paperwork as Merlin peeled off the bedlinens. Once the bed was stipped, Merlin moved onto picking up the wayward tunics and breeches that littered the ground. “Merlin.”

 

“Yes, sire?”

 

“Are you done with his farce yet?”

 

Merlin looked back at Arthur with questionable eyes, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Sire.”

 

“That!” Arthur shouted, “Sire, this. Your majesty, that.”

 

“Isn’t that how one should refer to their sovereign, sire?” 

 

“Yes, but not you!” Arthur yelled, “You never called my Your Majesty, and you only called me Sire when you had to. Damn it, Merlin, what happened?”

 

“Nothing, sire. What are my chores for today, sire.”

 

Arthur gritted his teeth as Merlin stood before him, his head slightly bowed and his hands clenching the laundry basket. “Did I do something?” Arthur whispered.

 

“No, sire!” Merlin’s head flung up, the warlock’s eyes wide, “No, sire.” he repeated more subdued.

 

“Then why treat me this way?”

 

“Because you’re suppose to be furious with me!” Merlin tossed the basket onto the floor, “You’re suppose to rant, rave, throw my arse in the dungeons; but, not….be civil with me!”

 

Arthur barked out a short laugh, “Let’s just say you saving my life has ebbed a bit of my anger.”

 

“I was the reason why you almost got killed in the first place,” Merlin muttered.

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Arthur said softly as he reached forward, “From what I seen, you’ve done nothing but try to help me. Needless to say, I’m still a bit...peeved that you hid this from me for so long.” he said, wrapping his hands around Merlin’s on the basket.

 

“Sire--”

“Arthur,” Arthur interrupted, “i was never “sire” to you.”

 

“You’ll forever be my kind, my liege,” Merlin spoke, “I-I ‘ll never serve another.”

 

“While I appreciate the fealty, I also request that you tell me what you’ve done.”

 

Merlin gulped, “But--”

 

“I will probably yell. Threaten you; but, I deserve to know, Merlin, and you know it.” Gently, Arthur took the basket from Merlin’s hands and placed it on the table, “Come.”

 

Arthur led Merlin to the bed, it freshly made up with linens. Merlin sank down onto the mattress with a frown and quivering hands. His lips curled inward as Arthur settled beside him. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything,” Arthur said, quietly.

 

“It started before I was ever your manservant,” Merlin began, “I saved you from Lady Helen, or the old lady that was glamored to be Lady Helen. I didn’t do much. I slowed down time so I could push you out the way in time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just because you were a prat, didn’t mean you deserve to die.” Merlin replied with a shrug, “And I had an annoying dragon bickering at me to save your hide.”

 

“Dragon?”

 

Merlin let out a deep sigh. “Kilgharrah. He lived underneath the castle since before you took your first steps. Within my first days here, he called out to me and spoke of an elaborate destiny that involved the First and Future King. Unite Albion and magic would once again prosper; although, it would never come to fruition if Emrys didn’t do what he was created to do -- protect the King.” Merlin lifted his head, a small smile on his lips as he placed his palm on Arthur’s heart ,”First and Future King.” the hand shifted so it rested on Merlin’s chest, “Emrys.”

 

“So, you did this all because of destiny?”

 

Merlin shook his head, “Not now. Admittedly, at first, yes. But even all those years ago, I could see the spark that made everyone think that you were that prophesied king. The spark flourished and grew as you did. And now, Arthur, I protect you because you are my friend; not because of some overgrown lizard or some words that a druid spoke of years ago. I protect you. Not King Arthur of Camelot. I protect you.”

 

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, “Morgana? Did you know--”

 

Merlin nodded, “Kilgharrah told me to kill her.” Merlin snorted, “Part of me wish I did. It would’ve made your reign so much easier. It would’ve made your life easier. So many people would still be alive.”

 

Arthur frowned as more guilt-ridden words fell from Merlin’s lips. “Merlin,” Arthur gently took one of Merlin’s wringing hands, “You speak of guilt when I hear nothing of a man trying to do the best with what he had. You had no knowledge that Morgana would go this far. Mordred was a small child when this dragon told you to kill him.”

 

“I could’ve changed so much,” Merlin whispered, “And for the better.”

 

“One can’t change the past” Arthur answered with a sigh, “Morgana and Mordred are both gone. Camelot will once again heal and grow. What else has happened? What about that old man?”

 

Merlin tensed, “Arthur, I swear that I tried to save your father--”

 

Arthur’s brows furrowed, “It was you?”

 

Merlin nodded, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth as tears began to sting his eyes, “I tried, Arthur, but Morgana, she place this amulet around Uther’s neck.”

 

“You killed my father!”

 

“I didn’t!” Merlin yelled back, “Morgana foresaw that I would try to heal him. An amulet was around Uther’s neck that reversed my healing spelling. I would never do that to you, Arthur.”

 

Arthur stood, his hand angrily sweeping through his hair as he began to pace, “What else have you done?”

 

“I-I poisoned Morgana during the siege with the skeletons.” Merlin confessed softly.

 

“What?!?”

 

“She was the source of the magic,” Merlin pleaded, “I had no choice! Everyone was falling asleep and we were infected. Morgause was leading the siege a-and she used Morgana as her infector, that why she didn’t get tired. You were going off and-and..I didn’t know what else to do.”

 

“You poisoned my sister and killed my father.” Arthur hissed.

 

Merlin licked his lips, his eyes wet with tears, ‘I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry?” Arthur choked back a laugh before let out a long breath, “Why did you hide it for so long?”

 

Merlin snorted, “You’re kidding, right?” seeing the disgruntled look on Arthur’s face, Merlin wrung his hands together, “At first, it was just wanting to keep my head on my shoulders.”

 

“Then, what about when I was King?” Arthur retorted, “You could’ve came forward. I could’ve changed the law.”

 

“And watch you stress about it?” Merlin replied, “I didn’t want to put you in that position.”

 

“That’s your reasoning?”  Arthur said, “Why do you hold me so high?”

 

A soft smile stretched across Merlin’s lips, “Because you’re my friend and a just ruler. Everyone in Camelot would lay their life down for you, Arthur, not just me.”

 

“You’re just the friendly kingdom warlock that hiding out in a kingdom where magic is outlawed,” Arthur sighed, his fingers kneading his forehead, “Why didn’t you just stop using it?”

 

“Magic?” Merlin frowned, “I can’t stop using it.”

 

Arthur peered at Merlin through his fingers, “Why not?”

 

Merlin frowned, “I was born with it, Arthur. If I stop using, it never ends good.”

 

“What do you mean it “never ends good””

 

“Fever. Lack of lucidity. Gaius assumes that I would eventually die.” Merlin replied, shrugging.

 

Arthur shook his head in disbelief before leaning against the hearth. Merlin sat on the bed, his hands resting on his knees and his eyes closed. “Why have you been so quiet since we’ve returned?”

 

Merlin let out a long exhale, “I wasn’t sure how you were going to react. I feared that at any minute the Knights would storm in and I would find myself in the dungeon.”

 

“Is that how you would want me to react?” Arthur asked.

 

“A small part of me, yes.” Merlin whispered, “That’s how I always thought you would react.”

 

“Do you think so little of me? That I would throw aside what we went through all these years without a second thought?”

 

“I lied for you for all those years.” Merlin replied, standing, “I lied since I met you.”

 

Arthur nodded, “You also cheated when we fought.”

 

Merlin chuckled weakly, “I would’ve been mace meat if I didn’t.”

 

Arthur laughed and sat down beside Merlin again, “Anything you want to confess while we’re here.”

 

“I’m a dragonlord.”  Merlin gulped, “Balinor was my father.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Merlin, answer me truthfully, were you the one that released the dragon?”

 

Merlin closed his eyes, “I had no choice.”

 

“You always have a choice, Merlin!” Arthur exploded, “You released a beast that slaughtered hundreds of people! Then you proceed to poison Morgana and kill my father?”

 

“I know, Arthur, alright!” Merlin yelled, “I know! I already have my own mind damning me, I don’t need you too. My mother’s life was on the line, Arthur. My mother. I...I already lost my father, I couldn’t lose her too.”

Arthur gritted his teeth, “Leave.”

 

“Arthur--”

 

“Leave!” Arthur demanded, “Go...help Gaius for the day. Just, leave my sight, please.”

 

Arthur let the first tears slip through as soon as he heard the door click shut.  

* * *

  
  
  


Merlin was a gentle soul that could do no wrong. When he stumbled into Arthur’s life all those years ago, Arthur couldn’t even fathom a servant changing his life. Merlin was the reason that he was the man who he was today. Uther raised Arthur to be a mirror version of him. Merlin showed Arthur that just because he was King didn’t mean that he wasn’t human; and that, just because someone was born a servant didn’t mean that they weren’t worth the dirt on their shoes. Merlin made Arthur laugh. Made him cry.

 

Merlin made Arthur strive to be a better man everyday just so he could see that beautiful smile and prideful gleam in his eyes.

 

While Merlin might hold the title of manservant, he wasn’t one in Arthur’s eyes or heart.

 

Merlin was the most important man in Arthur’s life.

 

Perhaps the most important person.

 

And he felt so hypocritical for thinking so. Gwen, beautiful Gwen, was his Queen. She was gorgeous and would always hold a special place in his heart. Marriage hasn’t blossomed their relationship the way they thought it would. The lack of heirs was an obvious sign of their lack of sharing the marriage bed. They tried. For months, they tried; but, it was awkward and not heartfelt.

 

Arthur would look at his beautiful wife and wish for something more.

 

And he knew Gwen would peer up and long for a man deceased, or more recently, a noble, loyal Knight.

 

There was love between them. They both knew that their hearts were forever connected through it and Camelot. Nowadays, Gwen shared her bed more with Leon while Arthur awoke to an empty bed. He hoped their relationship grew and Leon fathered children with his long-time interest. They would be heirs to Camelot without a second thought for Arthur knows none would be sired by him -- and Leon was an wonderful man and Knight and Arthur knew any child of Leon’s would be the same.

 

But with a ring on his finger, Merlin -- if the newly-revealed warlock harbored mutual feelings -- would be nothing but a man on par with a mistress. Part of Arthur hoped that Merlin would find a nice, young, woman to settle down with and have a family with. Merlin deserved that happiness.

 

Merlin didn’t deserve the years of pain and agony he had to live through by himself. Pain crushed Arthur’s heart at the sheer idea of Merlin going through his father’s death, Morgana’s betrayal, and the numerous smaller battles by himself with no one to lean on. Deep in his soul, Arthur could feel the sharp sting of pain and anger snapping forward.

 

His mind knew that Merlin could’ve revealed himself long before Camlann. There were numerous times that Merlin could’ve spoken up. Merlin should’ve known Arthur well enough to know that he couldn’t execute, or even banish, his manservant.

 

Arthur’s fingertips dug into his elbows. He watched as Merlin hopped off of his mare in the courtyard. It’s been three days since he told Merlin to leave and this was the closest he’s been to him. Even from here, Arthur could see the dark shadows that hung beneath dull, glazed blue eyes. Arthur’s heart lurched. He wanted to do nothing but bundle Merlin up into his arms and make the man rest.

 

Closing his eyes, Arthur calmed himself. He took a deep breath and when he reopened his eyes, he saw that Merlin was gone. He stood beside the window for a few seconds before bellowing for George. The servant ran in before stopping with his shoulders squared and his head held high. “Sire?”

 

“Get Merlin.” he ordered.

 

George quickly scrambled away, hurried to comply to the King’s order. Arthur let out a long breath. It was time to settle this.

* * *

 

 

Merlin sat in the seat, his hands curled around his knees, and his head held high awaiting for anything that Arthur decided to do about the reveal. His heart hammered against his chest. Arthur stood beside the window, gazing outward. He hasn’t said anything to Merlin besides pointing to the chair he was now settled in.

 

“You’ve never used your magic for selfish or evil purposes.” Arthur said, his inquiry sounding more like a statement than a question.

 

“Besides doing your chores, no.” Merlin answered, “I’ve only used it for you.”

 

Arthur’s eyes clenched shut as if pained by the words. “I wish you hadn’t.”

 

“What? Why?” Merlin longed to stand and stare Arthur in face, “If I hadn’t--”

 

“Then you would be a physician or perhaps even back in Ealdor.”

 

“I’m a halfway decent physician already. Gaius won’t stop until I’m as good as him,” Merlin said, “And Ealdor….I wasn’t meant to be in Ealdor. While I will always care for it, besides my Mother, I have no attachment to it. I was never...comfortable there. I always harbored this dark secret and everyone gave me looks because I wasn’t born to a married woman.”

 

“Which is why Hunith sent you here.”

 

Merlin sighed as he nodded, “She hoped that my status wouldn’t come out. That everyone would assume that I was married to some married couple in Ealdor that had a brother here in Camelot.”

 

“Plausible theory.” Arthur said with a shrug, “Guess I mucked it all up.”

 

Merlin chuckled, “Yes. I didn’t think I would become the Prince’s manservant; but, I was happy to work for you, Arthur.”

 

“Not at first, you weren’t.”

 

Merlin smiled, “No, but the pay was nice. My mother was grateful for the gold I could send her way. Made the winters a bit more bearable.”

 

Arthur blinked before he turned away from the window his bemused eyes settling on Merlin, “On your pay, you sent some to Hunith?”

 

Merlin nodded, “Most of my needs were cared for by Gaius. Meals. Clothing I just kept patching up and using again and again. I lived the way I did in Ealdor.”

 

Arthur frowned, “But what about the wintering your boots? Gloves? Your jacket is probably thin and worn.”

 

“You sound concerned, Arthur.” Merlin said, smirking.

 

“Of course, I’m concerned, you idiot!” Arthur yelled, “You lived on practically nothing and didn’t even think of asking me for a raise?”

 

“Would’ve you have given it to me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Oh,” Merlin licked his lips, “Arthur, what’s going to happen now?”

 

“You’re getting new boots, that’s what going to happen. Hopefully they can be finished before the first snowfall. And a new jacket as well.”

 

“I meant with us, Arthur.” Merlin said, frowning, “Am I still your servant? Or should I start packing my stuff?”

 

“Like you have any stuff to pack.” snorted Arthur, “And no, you’re not my manservant.”

 

Merlin flinched at the words, “O-Okay.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked closer towards Merlin. He knelt, his hands resting on top of Merlin’s, “You shall be my Court Sorcerer. Teaching Camelot the wonders of magic instead. You’ll be seated beside me as an advisor. With the banishment of magic, the knowledge of it was banished as well.”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened, “Arthur, I can’t--”

 

“You can, and you will.” Arthur said, squeezing Merlin’s hands, “I’m sure if you can save my life, you can manage sitting through council meetings.”

 

Merlin’s head bowed, “Arthur, that’s not a post you give to a servant.”

 

“I gave my hand to a servant, Merlin. A maid is now Queen. A handful of peasants are Knights. Because of you.”

 

Merlin’s eyes closed, “Yes, but none of them are bastards, Arthur. The other Kingdoms, the nobles--”

 

“and I am King,” Arthur stated, “If I declare that you are to be Court Sorcerer, then you are. Linage aside, Balinor -- for the brief time that we met him -- was a kind and wise man. I know he would’ve married your mother if he could’ve.”

 

Merlin sniffled, “It’s too much.”

 

“To me, it’s too little.” Arthur pressed, “Merlin, you’ve save my life and Camelot’s a myriad of times.”

 

“I’ve also damned it just as many.”

 

Arthur weakly chuckled, “Bumps in the road.”

 

Merlin smiled, “Pretty sure a dragon is a big bump.”

 

“Let’s not speak about that right now,” Arthur said, “So, you will?”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Not like you would allow me to say no.”

 

Arthur grinned, “You know me so well.”

 

Merlin’s smile softened. He leaned forward until his forehead rested on Arthur’s, “I do.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes and simple stayed where he was. He felt peaceful kneeling on the ground with Merlin close to him. The Kingdom was a second thought and the constant worries and hardships of it was non-existent. All that mattered was the man before him. Without conscious thought, Arthur’s hand rose and gently cup the back of Merlin’s neck. His thumb gently kneaded the knot of muscle that has seemed to form in Merlin’s neck. A soft sigh danced across Arthur’s cheek.

 

And Arthur’s leaned forward.

 

It was soft. Simple. Chaste.

 

And perfect.

 

When Arthur leaned back, Merlin’s eyes were still closed. Arthur snickered, his hand coming down to cup Merlin’s cheek. “You’re tired.” he softly said, touching the shadows beneath Merlin’s eyes.

 

“Gaius needed to replenish his pain-relieving herbs and such since the Camlann.” Merlin explained, eyes still closed.

 

Arthur leaned forward to kiss Merlin once more, basking in the idea that he now could and the warmth that it brought. No words were needed. They were Merlin and Arthur; Arthur and Merlin. No explanation was needed. This was how they were suppose to be. Destiny had played her hand and it was settling. Arthur stood and forced Merlin to do the same.

 

Merlin let out a soft breath as he felt Arthur’s bed beneath him. The days toils of looking for herb and overlooking the wounded Knights were catching up and he could already feel the coils of exhaustion wrapping around him.  He barely registered the bed dipping once more or the arms that wrapped around him. He felt Arthur’s lips caress the tip of his ear as he whispered words that brought a smile to Merlin’s lips as he drifted off into slumber.

 


End file.
